This application claims the priorities of Korean Application No. 2003-84216 filed on Nov. 25, 2003 in the KIPO, and US Provisional Application No. 60/430,977 filed on Dec. 5, 2002 and US Provisional Application No. 60/510,118 filed on Oct. 14, 2003 in the USPTO, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein in their entirety by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to graphics data writing, and more particularly, to a method and system for generating an input file using a meta language regarding graphics data compression.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional Extensible MPEG-4 Textual format technique (hereinafter referred to as ‘XMT’) enables representation of MPEG-4 primitives, e.g., two-dimensional (2D) or three-dimensional (3D) graphics, audio, and video, such that an author can easily and conveniently process them. Also, a content authoring framework has been designed to allow data made by an author to be reused in various applications and enable data compatibility and portability. The reuse of data and data compatibility and portability can be realized because extensible Markup Language (XML) syntaxes related to MPEG-4 primitives are defined in the conventional XMT.
However, since the conventional XMT does not treat compression of 3D data, it is difficult to compress animation data and representation data related to 3D contents made by an author.